


Unexpected

by 3431jess



Category: Mulan (1998), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3431jess/pseuds/3431jess
Summary: Both Mulan and Shang had been through series of unexpected events. But, were both of them ready for 'this' kind of unexpected news?





	1. Chapter 1

__Special thanks to_ Estelli _( mulanxiaojie at tumblr dot com)_ who had beta-ed this piece. My very first Mulan fiction :-)_

_Mulan and its character belong to Disney_

* * *

_Any human anywhere will blossom in a hundred unexpected talents and capacities simply by being given the opportunity to do so._

_-Doris Lessing-_

_The twists and turns of your life can be so unexpected, and that's a good thing to learn._

_-Christina Baker Kline-_

_A pessimist sees the difficulty in every opportunity; an optimist sees the opportunity in every difficulty._

_-Winston Churchill-_

xxxxx

There was a lot of unexpected things that happened in Shang's life. First was when he heard the Huns killed his father. Sure, everyone was mortal, so was he. Besides, by living life as a soldier, getting ahead of death was his rice and noodles – until his luck ran dry.

And then he met Ping, a soft, naive and lanky young man in his regiment. To say he was a little bit clumsy was an understatement, for Ping was phenomenally klutzy and catastrophically uncoordinated. At some point in his training, Shang actually thought the Huns had used Ping as their tactical maneuver to destroy his regiment from inside. Shang couldn't ever see the legacy of the illustrious General Fa Zhou in him even if he squinted, riveted, or observed him upside down. In fact, _pretty_ would be the closest word Shang could come up to best describe Ping. He owned delicate facial features, his muscles were close to nonexistent, and his self-defense skills went from running away from his comrades to accidentally whipping them with his bo-staff during the drills.

But unexpectedly, weeks later, the same boy saved him from death! Ping even managed to kill most of Hun's entourage with his quick thinking.

Ping's triumphant pursuit cultivated a strange sense of pride in Shang. He had trained this boy and they had gone through hell together. But his sense of pride was decimated when, unexpectedly, a shocking revelation unraveled before him.

There was never a Fa Ping. For he was no one but a fictional character made by a woman, whose filial love for her father was too great to let him die in the battlefield, leading her to masquerade herself as a man.

Lost in confused duty and contradictory feelings, Shang made a decision to leave Mulan in the depths of snow. Later on, he regretted his poor judgment but was glad he had a chance to make things right.

Unexpectedly, Mulan saved his life again…. Together with the life of the Emperor and the future of China. She had become a hero. Unexpectedly.

But despite the string of unexpected events, Shang would never have expected to fall in love with a girl who could wield her sword better than a cooking knife, a girl who could rival him in combat and challenge him in archery. A girl whose life had been an embodiment of what relentless courage could do, whose life had revolutionized how men in China treated and valued the fairer sex.

Mulan was undeniably hard to talk to.

Being the great strategist that she was, Shang knew he couldn't just whip a conversation out of thin air or pull strings of thought out of nothingness. He would never win against her witty rebuttals. Their conversations had to be planned out, sometimes days in advance. He would come up with possible scenarios, conjecture her reply, and craft numerous possible rebuttals she might say to challenge him…or possibly silence her completely!

Was that his manly pride and masculine dignity talking? Maybe.

Mulan had dented his pride and ego repeatedly, but Shang knew he occasionally needed the admonishment.

But yes, she was hard to talk to.

So was he.

So after days of meticulous formulation and preparation of his plan, Shang headed to the Fa's house to…. return Fa Zhou's helmet (of course!). All throughout the journey from Chang'an his mind continued to rehearse the words he had arranged weeks before. Shang made a quick stop at his father's grave, asking for his blessings for whatever he was about to pursue.

"Great, she brought home a sword," Shang heard the raspy, vexed voice of an old lady talking to another woman,"If she asked me, I say she should bring home a man!"

"Excuse me," he said edgily, "Does Fa Mulan lived here?"

The two stunned ladies just gestured vaguely towards a plum tree where his eyes quickly identified the familiar figure he hadn't seen for days.

"Thank you." Even when his heart pounded loudly in his ears, Shang didn't forget his manners. Thankfully.

Behind him, he heard the old lady say she would like to sign up for the next war. Shang could just imagine the kind of _unexpected_ surprise waiting for him in the next training!

Seeing the old veteran standing there, Shang went on to politely greet him, but Mulan beat him to it.

Truth be told, Shang had never fallen in love. In fact, he never planned to. Not in a battlefield full of bloodshed, torment, brutal men and vile language. He had not just lost his father to war but his innocence as well. Only a true war veteran would know there was no hero in a battlefield. But unexpectedly, the most unlikely place and circumstances were where Shang had discovered the subject of his affection.

He was twenty-three, and Mulan was merely eighteen. Both of them had come to battle with their own purpose in mind. Even though Shang never read trashy romance novels or spent his time in lustful gossip, he was positive this was how falling in love felt like. Right after he saw her in Chang'an, he noticed how his breath seized every time she emerged; how he smiled dreamily on every mentioned of her name and how he got tunnel vision whenever she spoke to him.

Such as now.

"Mulan? A….."

How could an experienced captain like him, who had been in a fight with the hulking Huns, act like an inept fool, tongue-tied, in front of the girl he fancied? It didn't help when Shang noticed a subtle blush creeping under her tan skin. Perhaps… showing she felt the same connection too. His heart fell to his feet and days worth of scrupulous planning, speculating and second-guessing was thrown out of the window.

Thankfully, all ended well. Shang stayed for dinner. From then on, he worked to win her iron heart until he dared himself to ask for her hand in marriage.

xxxxx

Mulan knew she would never be the quintessential traditional wife every Chinese man talked about…. or sang in their song. But neither would she imagine marrying a stubborn, assertive and haughty man like Shang.

They argued almost all the time, from battle tactics to what they should eat for supper. It was their thing, what kept them attracted to each other. Disagreement was the glue of their relationship.

Mulan liked her voice to be heard, but she wouldn't want Shang to agree all the time (even when she was agreeing). Shang appreciated the friction as well. She was the force that fettered his tyrannical attitude because sometimes, even as the youngest, illustrious Army General, he deserved a good verbal castigation every now and then. For Mulan, Shang was the balancing act that held her fantasy to the ground because she could be downright idiotic sometimes. Often time she just aimed for the victory, never the cost, and without Shang, she might have been killed years ago.

Despite the adversarial nature of their interaction, Mulan and Shang agreed on one thing: The flower that bloomed in adversity, facing tempest trial, opposition and struggle, is the rarest and beautiful of all, and so was their love.

xxxxx

Ever since they returned from the war, Mulan became prone to nightmares. No one blamed her. She had frequently watched soldiers like Shang and herself kill other human beings in the name of honor and pride of their country. She thought it was despicable. For many men, the atrocity of the battlefield would be tattooed into their minds and imprinted on their hearts forever.

Now the country was at peace and the wind outside their room was a gentle, calming breeze, one which almost could break any insomniac defiance. But Mulan found herself waking up again.

She decided to watch her husband sleep. Shang was a sound sleeper. After being a soldier almost all his life, it was natural to think he would be able to lull to slumber under any kind of sleeping condition, no matter how rough. Mulan found it therapeutic to watch him sleep. His countenance looked so peaceful, placid and gentle. The imperious scowl that was persistently glued to his face when he was awake bore no evidence. His eyebrows that framed his mysterious eyes which frequently curled sternly and made him look serious all the time now seemed to relax under the spell of dreams. His commanding lips had rested into a gentle, endearing curl, and the tide of his breath pounded like a flawless rhythm.

Mulan would watch him with a strange mixture of envy and passion. She would study him until her heavy-lidded eyes had enough, and she drifted to join him.

xxxxx

The signs were getting obvious. At least to Mulan. Finally, she found the culprit of what had been keeping her awake during the night. She glanced at the almanac and made a counting gesture with her finger.

Bingo, she had been missing something important for two months.

She needed to tell someone. She couldn't bear to keep it all to herself.

Waiting for Shang would be too long; he was on a foreign assignment. Even the ancestors didn't know when he would be back.

With a chest filled with exploding emotion, she contemplated.

Her mother? That was the most sensible, but she planned to let Shang know before her parents.

Mushu? After all, he was her best friend. But he was too…. gossipy. His mouth was definitely bigger than his body.

Chien-Po? Ling? Yao? None of them lived close by. She would need to journey the whole day to meet them, and Mulan didn't feel like her body could take a soldier-like voyage at the moment.

Grandma Fa? She probably would let the whole of China know.

Aha!

In an unsociable hour in the morning, Mulan sneaked into the stable with a carrot in her hand. Khan was obviously happy to see her, especially after smelling the goodies.

"Khan...you are good at keeping secrets, _right_?" She emphasized by waving the carrot in front of the beast. Khan made a low, secretive neighing sound that Mulan interpreted as a yes. She leaned closer until Khan could feel her breaths tickling his ears.

Mulan scanned over her shoulder before turning back.

"I think I might be -" She stopped mid-whisper, her mouth was very close to kissing the lobe of his ears. Abruptly, Khan held his breath while looking pointedly at Mulan's abdomen. His expression changed from a tranquil to a feverish mood to looking like he was about to gallop and jump out of the stable. However, as wise as he was, he managed to maintain his composure. Mulan felt amazingly relieved after telling Khan, feeling like she was just relinquished from the duty of escorting the Emperor's daughters all over again.

xxxxx

Finally, Shang was home, and Mulan's stressful wait had come to an end. However, thinking about breaking the news to him struck her like a thousand arrows.

The two of them sat for dinner. Mulan took the honor of serving the food onto Shang's plate and pouring his tea. But the words of admittance bubbled in her mind every time the candlelight caught his profile, causing her to lapse in focus and end up pouring soy into his cup and not the tea. Mulan hastily apologized while Shang stared at her, completely lost and bewildered.

Even then during dinner, their gaze would collide and he would randomly smile at her. Mulan's heart stopped and her mind completely seized with terror. She wondered if Shang already knew somehow since he looked suspiciously elated even though she hadn't breathed a word.

The truth was Shang always smiled that way for his beloved wife. Mulan clearly had become paranoid about keeping her secret from her husband.

Then Shang pulled out assortments of goodies from Chang'an and generously piled them on Mulan's bowl for her to savor. After nearly three months of eating the same food every day since she was unmotivated to cook, Mulan clearly couldn't resist the temptations laid before her. Shang's lips curled into a contented smile as he watched his wife insatiably devour the food. Table etiquette was definitely not on the menu tonight. Usually Shang would tease and remind her that she wasn't Ping anymore, but tonight he stayed silent and just observed her with a longing look in his eyes.

xxxxx

The two of them sat on the front porch. The clear spring sky enabled them to watch the constellations throw a party against the twilight. The reflection of the moon danced on the river, adding the finishing touch to the beautiful masterpiece mother nature had brought before them.

Both of them leaned on each other, enjoying the pregnant silence that was filled with the reverberating sounds of crickets and howling creatures. Shang's voice broke it off. "You're exceptionally silent today, Mulan." He was using his stealthy kind of tone that he often used to cajole a revelation out of her.

"I'm just busy digesting," Mulan quipped.

Shang laughed at her mediocre excuse. "But you are digesting with your stomach, not with your mouth." He looked at her with a distinct smirk decorating his handsome face as if declaring he had detected her fib. "Besides, your stomach has been trained to eat a lot of food for quite some time now, it should have grown used to it."

Mulan nearly fell off her seat. She had no idea how Shang knew about her unexplainable, voracious appetite. Had she gained that much weight? Did her mother gossip behind her back? Mulan tried to ignore the nervous feeling that was clawing its way up her throat and inadvertently causing her to shiver. Shang eloquently pulled one layer of his robe and placed it gently around her shoulders before girding his strong arms around her. This kind of chivalrous affection invited a burning flush onto Mulan's cheek. She leaped out of her seat so he couldn't see how embarrassed she was and ended up nearly tripping over the uneven surface of the floor.

"Careful!" Thankfully Shang's mighty reflexes saved her. "Mulan, are you okay?" His overly concerned voice cornered her.

She tried not to cave in and decided to pull another maneuver. "I think I just need to be in bed… it's been a long day." Shang looked at her again with a completely perplexed expression.

xxxxx

In their bedroom, both of them were occupied with their own things. Shang changed into a more comfortable robe. Mulan combed her hair, meanwhile stealing glances at his winsome figure. The sound of the wind rustling the leaves of a willow tree right beside their chamber softly filling the silence with gratuitous whispers.

Unwittingly, their eyes connected. Mulan couldn't help but notice the lovesick, longing look he bestowed upon her. She smiled as she approached her husband.

"I'm sure you missed me," she tittered softly, "because I missed you too."

Shang just hummed a note of agreement before sweeping her into his strong arms and carrying her bridal style. He deposited her gently and the bed sunk slightly under their weight.

Suddenly, Mulan felt his warm lips greeted hers and she gladly welcomed them. Mulan managed to steal a quick glance, admiring her husband's rugged feature, his sharp-hewn face, and his captivating smile before he kissed her again. And again.

She felt her body become limp and powerless, bounded by the spell of his expert kisses. Mulan firmly believed that while she could beat Shang in a sword fight, his tongue skills were completely beyond her league.

Then Mulan sensed his hands eagerly disrobing her, which was expected considering the time she had been absent from her wifely duties and how long he had suffered from abstinence. Hungrily, his fingers traveled and explored the land of privilege that had been robbed from him the past months of separation. Mulan found her body answering to his call, devouring the tenderness of his passionate touch. But then she realized what usually happened by the end of this.

She desperately needed to reveal her secret to him, and he deserved to know.

"Shang, I need to tell you about something." She gently nudged him and subsequently extricated herself from his intimate hug.

Shang's face suddenly became serious and intense. "Yes?" He was hopeful and breathless. A certain twinkle in his eyes betrayed every hidden thought with a hint of quiet excitement.

"It's…It's kind of important."

Her words felt like a slap on his face. An arduous string of expressions flooded his countenance as dozens of speculations rammed his head. Then he noticed Mulan's red bloodshot eyes, complete with dark circles underneath.

"Have you…Have you not been sleeping?" His voice dropped like he had committed a heinous crime for leaving her for months with a crisis hanging between them.

"No-no...I mean, yes. Y-… No. That's not what I meant." Mulan stuttered incoherently.

"Mulan." The sharpness in his voice sounded like a warning. "When we married, you promised me there wouldn't be any secrets between us." He sounded almost accusing. Mulan didn't answer him, not because she didn't want to, but more like she didn't know how to best express herself.

"Are you… not well?" he asked further, running his fingers affectionately through her hair.

"No. It's not that."

"Does this… have something to do with...us?" Shang inquired. His voice grinded with reluctance on edge, as if he didn't want to hear her answer.

"You could say that." Her muttering was almost unheard. A worried look strangled his face. Mulan almost felt guilty for torturing him this way.

"You know there are no other girls in the army right?" He sounded deceptively calm as he hid the irritation from reflecting in his tone. "And those men are like brothers to me."

Mulan shook her head expectantly and paid him a knowing smile. She witnessed a blast of relief repel his anxiety and wipe his perturbed expression in a blink. No, Mulan knew Shang hadn't cheated on her. In fact, he wouldn't ever. She knew it.

She paused, clearing her throat before selecting a string of words to say. "What do you think of us, moving?" Mulan said diplomatically. She wouldn't just blurt out the news, instead hoping Shang would read the hidden clues she insinuated.

Shang blinked; his jaw went slack. Mulan imagined Mushu would be able to fit in there if he was here.

"So, is that all? You want a bigger house?" He raised his voice, clearly incredulous.

"No, no. I don't want a bigger house, but good point, because we will need more space. And being closer to my parents would be helpful," Mulan answered.

"Space?" He cocked his head like a mindless idiot. By now Shang sounded completely lost. He vaguely swept his gaze around the room, begging his brain to find a clue relating to his wife's nonsensical demand to have more rooms in the house. They only just moved to this four bedroom property less than two years ago.

"Space? For what? For Khan? But he had a large stable here." Shang was thinking out loud.

"No."

"For Little Brother?" He made a second guess.

"Ugh, no."

"Then what? Your parents and Grandma Fa had a spare room each in this house whenever they come for a visit. Even Mushu had his private quarters." His patience was wearing thin or his rationality was dwindling by now.

When Mulan said it was hard talking to Shang, she wasn't joking. He could be insensitively stupid sometimes.

"Aha!" He slapped his hand on his knee, before spitting his winning deal, "Your dead ancestors? We don't have a space for them! We could build them an..." He just about to say an altar in the backyard facing the river would be good but his wife's reaction clearly instigated he had missed the point completely.

By then Mulan had her hands on her face, laughing at her husband expense. "No Shang!" She wiped tears from her eyes. Shang was relieved to see she wasn't actually sobbing.

"It's for your baby! You are going to be a father!"

Mulan let her words sink in and gave him time, respecting his struggle with his internal thoughts. At first, his eyebrows furrowed, giving him that serious look again. When the news fully seeped through him, he pulled his lips into a faint unreadable smile. Now, it was Mulan's turn to be worried. She knew he wanted children at some point in their life but what if that point wasn't now?

"Shang…Say something!" she urged, her voice gushed with a fantastical mix of trepidation and curiosity.

And all the plum blossoms seemed to bloom, and the sun began to rise on his face. He smiled and planted a warm kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Mulan."

Mulan observed him, trying to decipher his expression and extrapolate the meaning behind his words of gratitude. Her hands were still clutched on the edge of the blanket to conceal her bare chest. Obviously, Shang couldn't ignore that the room was a little chilly, especially when they just sat unclad doing nothing. His offhandedly helped her with her robes while Mulan studied the untypical soft look radiating from her husband's eyes.

"By the way, sorry I interrupted our… ehm….intimate moment. You could resume, if…. If you want and not… to tired, of course." Mulan sputtered and fumbled between her words. She felt her cheeks burning with the flame of a thousand lanterns, which was weird considering that both of them had slept together dozens of times. But Shang? He was still fastening her sash, his mind clearly floating elsewhere else, until Mulan jabbed his side.

"Shang! Are you listening?" Mulan stared at him with a twisted look.

"Ugh yes – yes. Of course," he blurted, but he reached down to the floor to grab his robe and begin dressing himself. Mulan frowned and her tightly crossed arms gave away her annoyance and contempt at Shang's blatant deception.

"What?" His face turned grave in a comedic way. "Oh...that!" Now it was his turn to laugh. He gathered his apprehensive wife into his arms. "Mulan, I didn't marry a whore." Seeing Mulan's scowl deepen, Shang rectified his blunder. "Ugh, that came out wrong. I mean, I'm not saying you're not attractive of course, but… I love you far more than – "

By then the bitterness in her face had vanished. "Sex?" Mulan completed with a conspiratorial whisper while her finger danced mischievously on his bare chest. In addition to that, the way she was leering at him like a temptress made him shiver in cold sweat while his body fell limp under the spell of her touch. Shang swore he would rather fight the Huns any day than face his unpredictable wife.

Mulan noticed how much Shang blushed; even his earthen complexion could barely obstruct the pinkness underneath. For a good few seconds, Mulan enjoyed watching discomfort and abashment take control of his usual debonair, cool facade.

"You are such a seductress, Ping!" he taunted back, making use of her other name.

"And you are a weak-hearted man, Captain!" Mulan bantered. "Scared to make a woman out of me?"

Both of them laughed.

Shang took a long, pensive drag after the peal of laughter subsided. "But honestly," his posture turned serious, "I wanted us to make sure everything is okay before we…. mmmm…" He hesitated. "Resume our intimate activity." He uttered lowly, hiding his embarrassment from staining the quality of his words.

For once, Mulan didn't antagonize his decision and nodded obediently. She was pleased her husband was far more understanding and mature than she predicted.

Shang cleared his throat to compose himself. "Tomorrow first thing we need is to find a midwife to check you." The authority and the aura of supremacy returned to his voice.

"So, I take it you are happy with the news?" Mulan quipped. Even when all signs showed he was positive, Mulan needed to hear it out loud.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Shang shrugged in an animated way that Mulan had almost never seen him do. But the next hard question surfaced in her mind.

"But, what…what if it isn't a boy?" she inquired haltingly. While Mulan knew she didn't care about the consensus and society's general perception, Shang's approval was very much crucial to her.

Shang looked over his shoulder, completely incredulous. "A girl from you and me? Are you kidding me? The Huns will have a hell of a nightmare!" By then he was grinning like a madman with a victorious smile firmly plastered across his face as if his daughter had already slain their arch-enemies.

"I couldn't think of anything better." Mulan tittered softly as she watched her husband's eyes and squealed with silent delight. Perhaps he imagined himself tumbling around the garden, frolicking under the sun, and playing swords with their daughter.

"How do you think Grandma Fa will react to this?" Shang asked.

Her mood suddenly swung the other way, her face growing pale and tense as if seeing a monster from a mythical legend come to live.

"Don't ask! You'll be seeing all of China one of these days."

"At least that is expected."


	2. Luxury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that this even happened before "Unexpected" took place.

Like many other Chinese households, Mulan and Shang had always dreamt of having a family. Unfortunately for them, a year into their marriage, the vividly colored nursery that both Mulan's and Shang's mother had decorated together, was still waiting for its first resident.

The load of expectancy had encumbered quite heavily on their shoulder - Li Shang was the Li's only son, and so was Mulan was the Fa's only child. Even when Li Shang warily voiced his concern over starting decorating a nursery was way too early (especially when his wife wasn't even carrying any baby yet), he was grumpily shushed by the rest of the clan.

With the growing pressure from parents, relatives, and society, Mulan and Shang left with very little choice than to abide with social expectation and plowed through the task to obtain the result.

If Mulan could have it her way, she wanted a baby in an instant. Perhaps as quick as brewing a pot of oolong tea. Mulan may not be all that feminine, but it didn't stop her biological clock to tick especially after she met a bachelor as charming as Shang.

It was easy at first. They were both madly in love and the thrilling anticipation of sharing an intimate moment to create a baby just compounding into the force of making their parents' dreams fulfilled. Their first month of marriage was a delicious blur of frenzied, passionate lovemaking almost in every occasion they could find.

But after a year of futile attempts, it became more of a dreaded chore.

Mulan took desperate measure by visiting numerous healers, swallowing all assortment of herbal concoction, and praying to their ancestors, but the dream baby still didn't come.

"Mulan," Shang one day said with his long-suffering voice. He gathered his wife into his arms."It's okay… don't take this personally. No one blaming you if we…-"

"But I want a baby…!" Mulan said insistently."How many times we… ugh, it must be a dozen, hundred even! I should have babies enough to occupy the village by now!" Mulan threw herself on the bed, groaning into her pillow with frustration.

"Mulan," Shang nearly began lecturing her when he heard a faint sob. It was very unlike Mulan to cry over _little_ things. She was the most unbreakable woman he knew.

"What's wrong with me?" the sob shook her lips, eyes brimming with unshed tears."We've tried everything."

"There is nothing wrong with you," Shang reached his hand rubbing her back comfortingly."It will happen at the right time. We have to be more patient, that's all." But his soothing words had turned into an admonishment in her ears.

"But it's been a year, Shang. When...when is the right time? Two years? Three years?" her voice began to crack.

"Well, perhaps longer than that," he muttered under his breath, sympathizing with his wife's mounting frustration."Anyway, even when there _is_ really a problem. We could always have a baby _other_ ways."

Unfortunately, Shang's word of consolation didn't mollify Mulan's grief. She looked at him; his eyes were filled with concern and pain.

"I don't want just _a_ baby," Mulan's voice sounded so small and frail. "I want your…-" the sentence fade. Her chest was loaded with strangling emotion.

She looked at him mutely. _Shang, I want your baby. A baby that owns your fathomless eyes, dark raven hair, inheriting your boldness and your imposing persona._ Mulan thought ostensibly. _I want a baby that would grow up into training-obsessed, chivalrous soldier who would drive me insane and challenge me in a sword fight. But I would love him to bits because he was yours! Ours! The little person who is created and weaved with our passion - become the embodiment of our love._

Shang looked at her, eyes wringing with sadness. He knew his wife could be annoyingly stubborn sometimes, but it was one of the things he loved about her. However, it afflicted him greatly that he couldn't do anything to grant her wish.

Mulan leaned her head against her husband's broad chest, listening to his heart pulsed beneath his skin in a comforting rhythm.

"But at the rate of we engaged in a…- I mean, an average couple would have their first baby by now," Mulan said softly.

" _Average_ doesn't suit you, Mulan. Sometimes being an exception isn't a bad thing," Shang ran his digits through her hair affectionately."I mean, look at the extraordinary wife I have! How many men could have a wife who could use a sword better than she could use a kitchen knife?"

Mulan jabbed him on his side. Shang groaned lightly before he retaliated by tickling her, causing her to broke down into a giggling fit and frantic rabbit kick. Shang laughed watching her hysterics, and by then all her tears had evaporated only leaving the sweetness behind.

"Besides, we had a perfect excuse to keep on trying," he leered over suggestively, his lips ghosted over the line between her neck and her shoulder in an open invitation.

It wasn't long until they get down to the business. They both dressed with nothing but sweat. Breaths raced, galloped and died. Strength spent.

"You know what, perhaps not having a baby yet could be a good thing," her husband said between attempt regulating his oxygen intake. "Enjoy everything that we have and don't think about what we don't. Because one day, someday, we may not have this _luxury_ anymore," he said before pressing a warm, lingering kiss on her lips.

Mulan grinned at her husband's word.

"Second round, Captain?"

A few months later Shang had to leave for three months assignment, leaving Mulan alone. She smiled to herself when she counted the days on the almanac. It seemed like their _luxury_ days soon would be over.


	3. No Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this Shang's internal monolog after the event in Chang'an. Mulan had gone back to her house, while Shang returned to Chang'an and appointed as Army General.
> 
> This is my headcanon of what compelled Shang to visit Fa Zhou's house and returned his helmet.

NO REGRET

The stench of brimstone was the only thing that overpowered the smoke of the burning field in front of them. The bodies of the entire Imperial soldier laid dead before them, faces contorted in agony, eyes staring soullessly into heaven - a grotesque fate of those unlucky ones to have suffered such a horrible end. Bonfire peppered the field, and with the absolute horror, the new trainee saw their comrades' war banner was now turned to rags.

...They were a moment too late.

It was this hellish sight that greeted Shang as he and the rest of his regiment peering over the ridge and stared down. The Imperial Army under the commando of General Li, his father, had requested an urgent reinforcement, and now he knew why.

But his moment of contemplation was interrupted when he saw Chien-Po with a helmet in the cradle of his hand. His heart stopped for a moment when he realized he recognized the owner of the helmet far too well.

That moment he wanted to cry. But he wouldn't… he shouldn't… this was war. It's not time for comfort and ease…! It's time to dare and endure.

Kneeling and paying his last respect, Shang promised in his heart. _I won't disappoint you, Father. Rest well._

* * *

Arctic wind slice and twisted around him, and the great number of Huns appeared like a speck of stars in the sky.

Shang glanced to his right, to the line of soldiers who shared the same terrified expression as he was. Death had never felt so real before. Ping… wait no, Mulan was right beside him, her hands and lips trembled, whether it was from fear or anger - it's hard for him to descry.

This was their first battle together, side by side.

All the sparring, training together had come down to this. She was about to prove herself as surely as he was. Behind the encasement of her battle armor, Soldier Ping didn't look nervous at all. Shang wondered whether he had taken part in preparing her for this - prepare to meet her ends.

How about him? To be honest, after wrestling with death for so many time, Shang didn't really care what was going to happen to him. Hell, he would be perfectly content to die in the battle - not having to return home and returned to an empty house. If he died, he would die as a soldier. If he died, he would die for the honor of his family and his country. What disturbed him was the possibility of losing the one standing beside him.

She was so young, so innocent… she had a future still awaited ahead of her. Moreso, she was his equal, in more ways than one. It took him long enough to realize. He'd been blinded by arrogance. Over the past few months, he had come to know her more than just a challenger, an opponent he had underestimated. Through their talks, their sparring session, even downtimes, he had come to know her… to love her.

And yet… no, he wasn't going to go into this without her knowing.

"Ping…" he breathed, it was the name he always used to address her when she was in armor. "Before we do this...there is something you need to know."

She looked at him expectantly and smiled with reassurance. For a moment Shang was lost in depth of her beautiful eyes…. and he found the answer that he sought.

"I know," she said simply and smiled.

A moment later, the Mongol army charged mercilessly at them like an angry bull. Shang prepared his army to battle to the end.

Marshaling his courage as he led his army forward, he commanded to aim their last cannon towards Shan-Yu, but clearly... Ping had another idea.

The roar of explosion split the air, followed by pummelling avalanche heading towards them like a wild bull.

Panic overtook him as he pushed desperately against the snow, but it was too much. Just as he surrendered to his ill-fated end, he saw Mulan on Khan's back, stretching her skinny hands, before both of them fell on the edge of the chasm.

In one heart-stopping moment, they hang over the thread over the gaping crevasse. In his barely intact consciousness, Shang could hear Mulan's trembling voice. She was speaking to him...something incoherent... and she was... crying? Next thing he saw, she leaned back and let the force of gravity took her fate, relieving the rope of her weight and thus saving him.

"Ping! No…!"

Shang's eyes jolted open. He found herself on his bed. His breaths came in a short fearful gasp, and a clammy layer of cold sweat drenched his form. A tangle of sweaty sheets around his legs, a frenzied pile of pillows on the floor from where he thrashed in his sleep. His hands were clutching the corner of the blanket tightly.

He perched himself on the bed, raking his fingers through his hair. The vivid image of Mulan sacrificing herself still danced across his vision. Shaking his head to himself through the terrifying events of the fading dreamscape, Shang sighed in relief… It was just a dream. A _nightmare_.

He remembered that after Mulan's disguise was blown, they (oh well… _she_ ) eventually defeated Shang-Yu in the epic debacle amidst the jubilant celebration in the Imperial City. And what did he said?

_You fight well…_

Well… yes, a month had gone since the event in Chang'an. Shang mentally facepalmed himself on the absurdity of his statement. What was he thinking? He should've at least congratulated her! Yet, his vocal chords cruelly betrayed him and his limbs had forsaken him. _Nice going, Shang!_ Said the voice in his head.

The room was still dark, illuminated only by the fading light of the solitary candlestick as the night wore on, deep and quiet. Shang's sight accidentally fell onto an object - a helmet.

Sure, Mulan was graceful, calm and peaceful on the outside but she was a raging storm beneath. He could see it in her eyes, that fiery spirit that reflected in her dark, fearless eyes. Her temper rivaled his own, and there was something intrinsically endearing about that. There was a strange butterfly sensation in his stomach. What _was_ this feeling anyway?

Suddenly his eyes widened with that dangerous epiphany.

Fallen...Had he fallen… _in love_?

Shang choked on his own saliva. _Love_! The very idea!

But, joke aside. Shang had never seen a woman like her. During the course of his life, Shang regarded women as a complete waste of time, as fragile, useless little things who cared only for make-up, jewelry, getting married, having babies and flowers... and girly things like that. Yes, cute things... mostly nonsense and unmanly. If he ever saw a need of a woman, it was, well... procreation and pleasing man in bed. But Mulan had broken all the stereotypes of girls he had in mind. She had shown that woman was more than just subtle grace and seductive charms, that woman was more than object to be relished by man. She had broken the boundary of what had been acceptable for women to do…. And he was… he had been enraptured with her bravery, her boundless courage and undying spirit of determination.

 _Oh, gods_... he buried his face on his palms. _This can't be..._

But he quickly shoved his sentimentality aside and reflected on his dream. _Is there a meaning to it?_

He remembered the ache and regret when he saw her sacrificing herself in his dream, even when it was metaphorical, yet, it felt so real and tangible.

 _I have to tell her. I have to let her know. But how?_ Well, he just needed a good excuse to see her and strike a conversation.

Shang suddenly felt a strange urge, he had to seize the chances while he still had them. _This is it!_

With renewed enthusiasm, he picked up the helmet and readied himself for another long journey….to Honorable Fa Zhou's house.

And after this….If he was going die, he would die with no regrets…. Not after knowing how love felt like.


	4. Our Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens after the end of Mulan I.

It's not that  _Ping_  was embarrassed about her relationship with Shang. (Nor Shang embarrassed about his relationship with Ping).

In fact, she's the opposite of embarrassed, to be truthful. If it weren't for the inevitable headlines like  _Youngest Heartthrob Captain Shacks Up with His Resident Soldier_  or, like,  _Fa and Li, The Story of Unlikely Romance in the Battlefield_ , she'd kind of want to shout it from the rooftops. Because Shang loved her, and she loved him, and they were together.

The battle in Tung Shao Pass had changed everything for Ping… and then the dinner pushed it forward further, and right now, both of them were smiling entirely too much to be subtle about this newfound happiness.

Ok, yes, the world knew about who Fa Ping really was, but no one except Grandma Fa (who was insistent on signing up for the next battle) and her father knew about the latter.

But still. Ping and Shang were trying to be professional when they're in public or working with other men. No declarations of love (but heart-eyes are okay).

So, no. Ping hadn't been telling people. Not even Ling, Yao and Chien-Po. The important individual already knew, Khan, Crickee, too. And Mushu figured out most of it when he saw her mooneye over Captain Tall-Dark-and-Handsome during their training.

Then once Shang visited her in her new residence in Chang'an, they're just... together. No big discussions, it just fell into place. It just felt normal and basically how her life should always be.

Mulan never thought to write to each one of them or make some big announcement to them.

So when Ling showed up unexpectedly in Chang'an, Mulan answered her door in a hastily-tied-on robe and messy top knot, expecting it to be their food delivery. "I'm so glad you're- Ling!"

He hugged her tight, grinning. "And I'm so glad you're Mulan… or shall I say  _Ping_?" he replied. And then he froze against her, and she knew exactly what's happened, exactly what he'd  _seen_.

She pulled back and turned. And – yup. Shang was standing in the middle of her living room in his ultra gauzy bedroom trousers and not much else (Was it Mushu who pointed out Shang always find an excuse to shed his robe on every occasion?). Because his shirt was somewhere on her bedroom floor and she had no idea where his shoes were, because who cared about shoes? Not that the location of his clothes was important right now since his state of undress was really all the announcement necessary to proclaim the shift in their relationship.

Sheepishly, Mulan turned back to Ling, who's standing stock still just a couple steps inside her front door. And he's gaping at them, his eyes flicking (and twitched!) between the two of them as he assimilated this new information.

Meanwhile, the look on Shang's face was positively smug - which Mulan thought was quite astonishing given that she thought Shang only capable of static or indignant expression.

Mulan crossed to him and smacked his arm. "Stop preening, Shang," she hissed.

He huffed a laugh, his arm slipping around her waist, his hand landing on her hip with just a hint of possession. "Sorry," he whispered to her, totally and utterly unapologetic. He gave Ling a nod. "Ling."

Ling was still a little wide-eyed, but managed, "Cap...Captain Li. I...er... Hi. So you're..- I mean, you two...?"

Mulan opened her mouth to explain, maybe even to apologize for not telling Ling sooner, but Shang beat her to it with a simple, somehow slightly smug, "Absolutely."

When Ling narrowed his eyes and shifted, crossing his arms as he stared at them, Mulan has no idea what's happening. She could tell Ling was amused and trying to hide it, but she was in no way prepared for his next words. "Captain, you fight good," Ling smirked, his eyes on Shang. "You don't meet a girl like her every dynasty."

Mulan blinked, even as Shang gave a careless little shrug behind her. She's trying to figure out what Ling was talking about, what Shang could possibly have said or heard in her absence.

"It wasn't his words," Ling filled the silent gap. "But now I can see - what the Emperor has said had brought you two here."

 _Oh!_ Surprised, she whirled on Shang, " _A girl_ ," she repeated angrily, and Shang's eyes go wide with something akin to panic. "Did you seriously  _stay_  for dinner because the Emperor said you don't meet a girl like me every dynasty?"

Shang reached for her, his fingers skimming along her upper arms before she took a big step back. "Mulan..."

But she was not trying to hear his apologies just yet. Instead, she turned on Ling. "And you - don't you ever ask Shang for any romantic advice." Because that was just the epitome of poor decision-making.

Ling was shaking his head so fast his features blur a little bit. "I'm mean, I'm sorry about this impromptu visit...but I actually wanted to ask Captain Li about this..." Ling blushed, and it was obvious to everyone right then what the man had come all the way to Chang'an was for. Because apparently there was a girl named Ting Ting whose name was peppered in every letter Ling wrote to Shang and vice versa. As an act of kindness and generosity (and generally what man did when his friend was ailing with love problems), Shang had offered his unsolicited advice.

Mulan shook her head. "This is unbelievable."

"Mulan," Shang tried again, "I was just…-"

"No," she tossed over her shoulder, "I'll deal with you in a minute." She turned back to Ling. "Shang is the last person you should listen to about relationships. Can you imagine what will happen if I didn't forget my father's helmet and I didn't invite him for dinner? That's because Mr. Shirtless back there..."

"Hey!" Shang protested.

"...was unable to understand that to love someone you need courage and sacrifice." She stepped closer to Ling, took his hand in hers. "Ling, I know it's different with you and Ting Ting. I know our situations aren't exactly the same, but please, if you got a chance, tell her. Tell her before she is lost to you forever. Because heart is often broken by the things left unsaid."

"And second," she pressed on, "Loving someone makes you stronger, not weaker," she said, her tone softening. Because she's always known this part. Her love for her father, her family and her country was what had propelled her to do the impossible. And wanted Ling to be happy and grounded and loved. Loved in the wholehearted, selfless way that Shang had loved her.

Familiar arms came around her waist, and then Shang's firm chest was against her back. She should probably push away - because, seriously, Captain Li Shang was embarrassed to give a girl he fancied a hug in public? - But she's also kind of comfortable here in his arms.

"She's right," Shang said. "About the important stuff, she's right. She always is."

Mulan's hands cover his on her stomach, even as she scoffed at him. "Don't even try to sweet-talk me. I still have a bone to pick with you." As soon as the words left her mouth, she closed her eyes, realizing the golden opportunity she's presented him.

Shang laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple before bringing his lips close to her ear.

Before he could whisper anything dirty about bones or how much she loved his sweet talk in bed, Ling took a large step back toward the door. "I'm gonna...– This is a lot of information, and I don't really need more of this…-" he waved a hand in their direction. "Sorry to interrupt...whatever you guys…- and I'm just gonna–"

"No, Ling," Mulan cut him in. "We've ordered some food - perks of living in Chang'an. Stay and have dinner with us." She elbowed Shang lightly. "I promise he'll put on his shirt."

"Right," Shang agreed amiably. Too amiably, so she's already tensing for what's going to come next when he added, "As soon as you tell me where you threw it when we were..."

"Shang!" Her cheeks were bright red and Ling had actually face-palmed in reaction to Shang's words, or more probably the vivid imagery his words painted. It's a great image actually, but Mulan wasn't really into sharing what they had between them.

"Oh, thank god I haven't eaten just yet."

Turning to Ling, Mulan straightened her spine, repressing the rush of blood to her ears and said, "Ling, I'm sorry. We'll be good. Really."

Shang's arms tightened around her for a second, and then he released her, heading to the bedroom to get a little bit more dressed. And if her eyes couldn't leave him as he walked away, well, who could blame her?

"Mulan," Ling called softly.

She turned back to her friend, who looked mostly happy, a little embarrassed, and definitely a bit melancholy. "Yeah?"

He paid her with a wide grin. "I'm really happy for you both."

She wanted the same for him - happiness and love. And while Shang's cowardice and cluelessness had caused her cost her frustration to wait for him far longer than necessary, but looking back, she realized often time true love couldn't be rushed.

_You know you'll find your happiness too._

Mulan had been in his position, and she knew the sentiment, while heartfelt, was better left unexpressed. So she simply nodded. "Thank you, Ling."


End file.
